


Boss

by mintedmango



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Hospitals, Mafia AU, Mentions of Death, Violence, haechan is a cheeky brat, mentions of physical assult, playing card inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: He doesn’t worry about being sniped or ambushed when he walks around the three acres of heavily secured, guarded, and protected facility that the Royals occupy right in the middle of the busy and bustling city of Seoul. No, in order to get anywhere near here you have to have the wonderful little chip inserted in their wrists. The King of Clubs introduced this as another brilliant way to protect the eternity of each and every person branded with the Royals’ symbols.
Relationships: Doyoung x Reader, Doyoung x You, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, right now - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Boss

It’s early in the morning, maybe around two or so, when Doyoung decides to take a walk around the compound. His black designer boots crunch the gravel underfoot, the noise just adding to the symphony of crickets and frogs calling in the night in search of a mate. There was a slight breeze sweeping through the midnight sky, brushing his dark hair away from his face every so often. Nothing could disturb the peace that the early morning brings to him, and a small smile curls up his bunny-like face. It was a warm night compared to the cool of the day. Doyoung wasn’t surprised to see the fog rolling in, the thick collection of moisture hanging in the air as he saunters through the grounds of the compound, creeping around by his feet. 

He doesn’t worry about being sniped or ambushed when he walks around the three acres of heavily secured, guarded, and protected facility that the Royals occupy right in the middle of the busy and bustling city of Seoul. No, in order to get anywhere near here you have to have the wonderful little chip inserted in their wrists. The King of Clubs introduced this as another brilliant way to protect the eternity of each and every person branded with the Royals’ symbols. 

Was there anything that kid couldn’t do?  
The breeze directs his attention toward the sweet smelling flowers that looked like they were on their last few weeks on this earth, sending a shiver to ghost down his spine. The thought of the fall racked the young man’s mind, driving him mad in thought. Doyoung’s boss would have the highest ranking Royals participate in planting some fall flowers and trees. It was a weird bonding exercise that his boss loved to do for some reason. 

August was such a fleeting time of year.

It wasn’t quite summer and it wasn’t quite autumn either. It sets the mood nicely, he thought to himself, watching the multicolored koi in the pond glide through the waters and disappear under the lotus and water lily leaves. He stops with his hands in his fancy trousers, his rich eyes fixated on the rippling body of water. He watches them like a hawk, studying the creatures as they wander around the other, no regard for the other fish as they slide their wet bodies over the other. They flick around under the cool of the waters, swimming in circles, minds blank but needing a purpose. 

Which was exactly where Doyoung’s mind was at right now. 

He frowns, still frozen looking at the white and orange scales of the fish reflecting off the moonlight, shining in a watery hue. Doyoung’s mind can’t help but travel back to the first less than civil words that were exchanged between him and the boss this morning. 

Doyoung bites his lower lip with worry, nibbling on the pink flesh there, staring at the pond in deep thought. 

His boss had left in quite the huff this evening to Europe for his “business”. He wasn’t necessarily worried about him. Or his safety, for that matter. The whole Royal crew was with him. The Diamonds - excluding Doyoung - and the entire Hearts faction was with him, shadowing him in their umbrella of deadly talent, as well as being under the constant shadow of the young Spades. He smirks at the thought. And those little brats were more vicious than ten or so police dogs combined. No, the boss and the underboss would be just fine.

Doyoung was worried about what was going to happen next. 

Would he be fired? Ha! Fat chance of that being a thing! Fired isn’t something that the Royals really do, being the biggest mafia in not only South Korea, but all over the world. 

No...No. Doyoung realistically had three routes that this could go: he would remain in his position with major warnings, he would be pushed back down the rankings of the playing cards again, or he would be killed. The more plausible of the routes were the first two, but the last opinion continues to be weighed down in the back of his mind, the thought gnawing its way up in the shrouded depths of poor Kim Doyoung’s skull. 

But, since he hasn’t been murdered yet, Doyoung is hopeful. 

Or his boss was just toying with him which, in fact, suits the King of Diamonds so well. The tortuous stalling of his mind numbing games that make you feel like you are being watched, over analyzed for every simple move you make could make you lose your mind. He’s watched several low level associates go through it and it seems like a terrible thing to be strung through. 

Mentally and physically, that is.

Doyoung lets out a heavy sigh, peeling his eyes away from the dark waters of the one in the middle of the garden as he continues on his nightly stroll. 

The city was still quietly moving about, it was a Saturday night after all, but it wasn’t overly loud, night clubs weren’t throbbing and thumping with noise from drunk people partying the night away. The distant sounds of cars whizzing by and trains taking off and arriving at the nearby stations only adding to the noise of the night that whizzes around him. 

He looks up at the moon. La Luna. A full harvest moon currently. The only lady he had ever pursued in his life. If only he was a god, then he could meet the big mysterious orb in the sky that millions of people look up to for guidance, clarity, and in wonder. Doyoung sighs again. If only she were that easy to get. 

Doyoung is pulled from his thoughts by the screeching of tires coming to a halt right outside the concrete walls followed by a series of grunts and labored breaths. The snickering and disgusting comments these men are making toward whomever was producing muffled screaming and thrashing around were so foul he wrinkles his nose up at the language they are pouring from their lips. 

A rip is heard followed by the sound of flesh connecting with flesh and Doyoung cringes for this person. Duct tape. He knows that sound all too well, but has been lucky enough to not be on the receiving end of those types of things.

“HEY!” Comes the scream from a woman somewhere beyond the wall. “STOP!” 

The Jack of Diamonds is frozen on the spot. She sounds like she’s in distress. He sees their shadows beyond the iron gate, about four standing and one wiggling he can make out. 

Doyoung knows these aren’t his brothers or men belonging to their mafia. They would never act like that, even when their boss is gone. Sure, a lot of the Royals hook up with women of the night, and sure they are members of the mafia, but the King of Diamonds doesn’t take kindly to the mistreatment of any woman (or partners for that manner). 

That was the one redeeming thing about this mafia Doyoung supposes, they were kind to their prostitutes. 

“Daddy isn’t here to save you now, huh, slut?” A low voice chuckled darkly into the warm night air that’s turned absolutely chilly with a deadly undertone. 

Doyoung is stunned once more as he sees one man hand the other something long quickly, raising it above his head and bringing it down in a flash. 

Before the woman can respond or Doyoung can react, there’s a string of several thuds of flesh connecting with flesh, she groans, the clanking of metal falling to the asphalt below, and the peeling of tires away is heard in the span of a few seconds. 

He sees them drive away. He swallows thickly thinking these men are fucked up cowards as he finally is shaken enough to push forward. 

Doyoung rushes to the opening of where the entrance of the south gate stands in all its rod-iron glory. His body is on fire. He needs to call for backup. That’s one of the first things you learn in this crime family. It was stupid to rush in, especially not fully armed. Of course, he always keeps a small gun on him and two knives attached to his calves, but he really should be careful. 

Well, that’s never stopped him before he thinks with a weathered sigh. 

The Jack’s eyes are the size of, well, the Hope Diamond now as he doesn’t quite know what to do. Doyoung could run out there, but it could be a trap. Someone could kill the Jack of Diamonds and he would have opened the gates to the compound. Not that they’d get far, but still. If Doyoung wasn’t dead from an ambush, he'd certainly be dead from the punishment that his boss would inflict upon him. 

He spots the woman that’s been beaten and left for dead, her skull and face bloodied, propped up against one of the gates to the compound, and he could barely make her other features out in the vague moonlight. His nostrils flare seeing her in this abhorrent state. A metal bat covered in her blood rests near her slumped over body. This woman in her black fringe dress twitches, moaning, lulling her head about with blood trickling out from the top of her skull. 

No, Doyoung thinks, gripping the gates, staring at her with concern dripping from every pore of his body. If she moves about that might split open the wound further…

He takes a deep breath, lids fluttering closed as he weighs his options quickly.

One: leave her. This woman was not his responsibility. He doesn’t know her. Who is she to him, the Jack of Diamonds? He’s worked too hard and too long to build himself and his reputation from the bottom up. She’s nothing to him he thinks narrowing his eyes at her bloody body. 

His expression falls, mouth forming into a thin line. 

Two: help her himself. That’s not smart since he has little to no medical training at all. Actually, it’s actually been so long since Doyoung has been on the front lines and had to make a decision for the safety of anyone’s life. 

Doyoung bites his lip again, nibbling at the flesh on his bottom lip. 

Three: The boss was gone, so he wouldn’t mind Doyoung helping out a lady. It was one of his rules - being a Royal and all - to treat a lady with the utmost respect. Yeah, he’s just stitching her up (well, really the Ten of Diamonds was) and sending her on her way. Yeah. Nothing more. Just a kind gesture. 

The Jack grimaces, taking out his cell phone that’s connected straight to the little genius that is the King of Clubs.

Doyoung gulps when he presses down on the app. He sweats. This Jack was certainly going to be dead or pushed back to being a simple two of anything again. 

“H-Hello?” The kid King’s groggy voice rasps through the other line. “Hyung, what-“ 

“Send a few Hearts and Spades over to the south gate immediately.” Doyoung instructs, voice strong and urgent. He can hear Mark working quickly already, typing feverishly away, probably sat in the central control tower, commanding soldiers and the doctor out to help him. Doyoung snickers. His bed must not be a thing he deals with, just the screens and wires he plays with day in and day out. “And send me Jungwoo-erm-The Ten of Diamonds over here too.” A pause ensues. “And make them sign an oath they’ll keep this quiet. You too, King.” 

“Oh, um okay- Woah! Who is that?” The king asks Doyoung incredulously. “What’s she doing at the gate?” 

The kid King truly had a bird’s eye view with all those cameras stationed around the compound. 

“Review the tapes,” Doyoung commands when he hears panting and gravel crunching underfoot behind him. Damn, they are fast. Doyoung thinks, opening the gate manually. Nothing less from the Royals. Should I expect anything less? “And can you send our resident police officer this footage so he can get started immediately on this tomorrow? I’ll tell the Ten of Diamonds to send him lab samples and fingerprints if he finds anything more.” 

“Rodger.” The King cracks his fingers and starts typing and clicking furiously. The Spade soldiers line up around the woman, creating a human shield with their bullet proof gear on. Hearts were stationed around the south walls, searching for anything suspicious to snipe or shoot down. 

The Royals don’t play. 

“Can you get a close up of the license plate?” Doyoung asks into the phone as the doctor arrives who is brushing sleep out of his big brown eyes and pouting his swollen lips at Doyoung at all the commotion. The Jack points to the woman on the ground and those soft-puppy dog eyes blow wide, eyes dilating and a smile exploding on his tender face seeing this bloody woman on the cold concrete ground. 

“Fours and fives come help me if you can boys.” The doctor coos into the once peaceful night air. “Try not to touch her too much.” The doctor beams. “We might injure her more.” 

Doyoung squints at the doc’s words picking up the bloody, aluminum baseball bat that was thrown next to her. What a fucking werido. Who gets excited about blood?   
“Wait, King,” Doyoung stops the soldiers taking her away from the spot where she sits. “She needs a chip.” 

“I just sent out a drone with a tacker.” The King sighs on the other side of the phone. “But hyung, it’s gonna take me a minute to get you the license plate info since they clearly knew there was a blind spot with this camera. I need a few more out there so this doesn’t happen again…” The King of Clubs whispers, still on the line with Doyoung. “I’ll get back to you when I know what’s going on.” 

The drone flies in almost silently overhead, one small beep signaling its arrival by the doctor shuffling the woman about.

“Thanks King.” Doyoung sighs. “And get some rest if you can. Another Spade can watch the cameras for once.”

The tagging device with the little chip that the genius kid King created was safety in the doctors hands. It looks like a tiny gun, about the size of a water pistol which when triggered inserts a tracking device into the flesh of whoever is the target. It is a special device only the Royals have created, and safely at that. The doctor works quickly, grabbing her less bloody wrist and lining up the device perfectly, making sure the little electronic piece can be inserted without a problem. Doyoung grimaces with the trigger being pulled and the shudder of pain she gives once it goes inside her, a bubble of blood replaces where the tiny needle was once in her skin.

“O-Okay, hyung.” The King breathes before hanging up abruptly. 

Doyoung watches the doctor start to stalk back to the cellar, the place where he stitches and sews flesh back together, his little sterile hide-away. Knowing how bizarre the doctor - the Ten of Diamonds - is, Doyoung feels weird about leaving this random woman in (the hopefully) very capable hands of Jungwoo. There’s just something off about him. Doyoung can't put his finger in it as he trails behind the group headed back behind the safety of the gate. 

Well, usually his walks were for some alone time, some inner reflections, but not tonight. No. The Jack’s lips curl up in a salacious grin. Tonight was one of the busiest they’ve had in a long time. And Doyoung couldn’t be happier about that. 

——-

After what feels like eight straight hours, the doctor finally asked Doyoung to come out of the waiting room and into a fresh hospital bed with him to check up on her. Several lesser Diamonds run amuck, cleaning up and maintaining a sterile environment as best they could. Doyoung has been exposed to blood before, but there is just something unsettling seeing the red liquid of someone you care about. 

Wait, does he care about her?  
No.   
That’s subjective.   
The Jack of Diamonds fidgets nervously with his hands, a bad habit he’s never gotten to go away since he was a mere boy. His stomach churns with anxiety. They walk along the tile, the sound of their shoes connecting with the cool hospital floor a reminder to stay in Jungwoo’s good graces. 

The man simply terrified Doyoung. 

With those rich brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair, he was a knockout. And not just in the looks department, in an assassin way. With that malicious and cold smile, though, it put Doyoung on edge. He was an amazing surgeon, incredibly level-headed in the face of danger, but one scary-calm son of a bitch. 

The Jack of Diamonds runs a hand through his dark hair with one hand with a defeated sigh. In reality, Doyoung knows it had merely been an hour, but an hour was much too long in his opinion. His mind was a frazzled mess. He needs another walk or a drink to take the stinging, sour edge of all his concerns that were biting away in the throes of his mind. 

His boss was going to be so mad. So mad. But, wouldn’t he be more mad if they find the remains of this woman propped against their property? Doyoung knows he morally made the right choice. But he also is concerned it’ll ruin his position as the Jack of Diamonds. 

His palms sweat more as he rubs his fingertips against them, rich eyes darting around, biting his lip in worry. Doyoung was a fragile mess, one word closer to a full on mental breakdown.

“She’s sedated for now, but I should be able to bring her down off of the morphine in a few hours.” Jungwoo turns around and smiles at Doyoung once they enter her room, pulling him from overanalyzing everything. 

The Jack gives the doctor an uneasy smile in response as he trails behind him like a lost puppy dog, looking at the woman in the middle of the hospital bed. He doesn’t stop in the threshold, he keeps walking until he’s at the rail of her hospital bed. He hovers over her, his brown eyes scanning her as if she was a precious collector’s item. 

“No markings and nothing foreign inside of her besides the one we put in her.” He slants his mouth as he speaks, “So, she’s not a rival gang’s dame or a prostitute or anything like that.” The doctor muses behind Doyoung, watching him with mild amusement, learning over the bed like he was. “Blood samples were taken and are currently running lab tests. I’ve sent a few over to the Jack of Clubs for his investigation to start in the morning.” Jungwoo just watches with a raised brow from the dim doorway, smirk playing on his full lips. “As far as I know she’s clean as could be, no drugs or alcohol in her system. So the question remains, who does she belong to?”

Wow. He thinks, barely listening to the doctor speak. Doyoung’s dark brows hit his forehead in surprise. She’s much easier on the eyes, not all covered in blood like she was in their initial meeting. He scans her face for any signs of movement but she was sedated like Jungwoo said. Her lips were chapped and flaking, her skin was dehydrated and littered in multicolored bruises, forehead and brow stitched with dark thread and bandages, but my if she wasn’t a pretty thing. Doyoung watches her slow breathing as her chest rises and falls under the blanket. 

Who was she and why were those men beating the shit out of her with a metal bat?

He swallows thickly, standing to full height as he realizes he’s been hanging on the side of the bed this whole time. To say he was enamoured would be the wrong word, especially now. Yes, she was interesting but that was it. That was the only thought about her he’d accept. Anything more and he’d start to mentally argue with himself right now. 

“Who does she belong to indeed?” He muses in thought out loud now, trying to snap out of whatever it was he was dealing with regarding the woman in the bed. “And why was she dumped in front of the south gate?” 

“A warning?” Jungwoo shrugs, coming to stand on the opposite side of the bed, watching her pulse blip green on the machine above her. 

Doyoung snorts, “Who would be dumb enough to challenge us? And with a woman we have no connection to, no less.” Doyoung knew a lot of people, especially the women that are granted temporary entry into the compound. He knew all of his boss’ love interests past, present, and future. So, then...who was this?

“True.” Jungwoo stares at her now, looking at her skin healing itself already. His pupils dilate watching her breathe steadily. What a find. “What are we going to do with her now that she’s starting to heal?”

“I don’t know, Jungwoo I’m trying to figure it out!” Doyoung throws his hands up and slams them down on the railing of her hospital bed. He huffs in irritation, brows twisted up and eyes like fiery coals, until he gasps, realizing what he’s done. They both look down to see if they’ve disturbed her in the bed and alas they haven’t. After another few moments of shared silence between the men Doyoung clicks his tongue. “She is going to get me in a lot of trouble...” 

“Oh? Worried about hyungie?” Jungwoo coos, smiling like the beautiful snake he was. 

They both miss the way that way that a single person skips down the sterile hall, humming to himself, demise written on his smiling lips.

Doyoung pouts and looks away. “N-No!” He is the only person to call the boss that and survive. 

“C’mon, you are “ Jungwoo laughs, pointing at him with a playful smile. “You always get nervous when he leaves.” 

“Oh, ho!” Comes the melodious, soft and airy voice of Doyoung’s mortal enemy living here amongst the Royals. They stop in their tracks, lifting their gazes to be even with tan skin of the devil himself. The biggest brat in the entire compound was grinning ear to ear like the little shit he is, stirring up trouble wherever he goes. 

The trump card, the Joker. 

“Is this our famous guest?” The boy asks, breezing his way into the hospital room. Doyoung frowns and his eye twitches. How dare this brat just walk in here! What a little punk! Doyoung would strangle him if he could. “Can I see?” The young man asks, practically pushing The Jack out of the way. 

Unfortunately, he was a strong asset to the Royals— if he wasn’t fucking up his missions— and he was one of the bosses’ favorites, as much as Doyoung hated to admit it. 

“Oh, she’s pretty!” He practically shouts and Doyoung’s reserve goes out the window. 

“Why are you here?” Doyoung grunts, narrowing his big eyes into slits. 

“Hyung,” He shakes his head, not taking his eyes off the girl in the bed, light brown curls craving around his round face. “You know it’s my life’s entire mission to know the business of everyone on this compound.” He chuckles, singing some of his words with that stupid smirk on his face that the Jack wants to smack clean off of his face. 

If only. 

“You mean Mark told you?” Jungwoo giggles and Doyoung shoots him an icy glare. 

The Joker ignores the comment, instead clicking his tongue and throwing Doyoung another curve ball. “Can we please keep her?” 

“She’s not a puppy, Donghyuck.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “She could be a spy for all we know!” He yells, harsh voice echoing off the hollow walls of the cellar. 

“Trust me, hyung, she’s not a spy.” Donghyuck grins once more, eyes laser-focused on the woman sedated in the hospital bed. “I know all the spies of even the tiniest gangs, and I’ve never heard about her or seen her before.” 

Doyoung is stunned into silence. For being a giant brat and not cooperating well with others, Donghyuck would never say something he doesn’t mean. That kid is blunter than blunt when he’s not playing around, words biting and hurting even from such a young man. 

That is, if he’s the one doing the negotiations and interrogations. He’d hate to see the kid on the flip side. 

“Then who is she?” Doyoung asks softy, looking down on her peacefully resting body. 

Who is she?!

Silence sweeps over the room, the only sound the humming of the hospital equipment whirring around in the background as well as her pulse throbbing on the screen above her. 

“We will monitor her so she can make a full recovery.” The Ten of Diamonds whispers with a triumphant smirk on his face.

“Sooooo, we are keeping her then?” Donghyuck snides. Jungwoo laughs as Doyoung face palms himself as they snicker around him. “I’m going to call her Lucky.” 

“Lucky?” Doyoung screams, furious at the brat in the room, facing the brat with eyes that are practically glowing red from anger. If steam could out of his ears like a cartoon, that would surely be happening too. 

“Yeah, hyung, because she should be glad that we found her and she’s lucky she’s alive.” Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at his elder as he states the obvious. 

Doyoung clicks his tongue, looking away from the Joker in annoyance. “You really push my buttons, you know that, don’t you kid?” 

“Of course, they don’t call me the Joker for nothing, hyung.” 

———-

Later that day when Doyoung is just laying his head down on his pillow from exhaustion, he gets an alarm blaring out of his phone, telling him three words in which he almost drops his mobile in haste. 

It was from Jungwoo.

He scrambles out of bed, not caring about what he looks like. His eyes the size of dinner plates as he races out of his room, taking off like a rocket toward the cellar. Doyoung’s mind completely blank as he repeats the words over and over in his mind like a broken, scratched record. 

“Lucky is awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!   
> Please let me know what you think if you've gotten this far! <3


End file.
